User talk:Twilight'sSpaceStar17
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brermeerkat (talk) 21:50, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Ren. Hi, Tiger. Hi, Aaron. S'up? :-D Hey, Twilight. Welcome to to the wiki. : ) Tigerman531 (talk) 22:07, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jeffrey and Jaden. I'm just so happy to be on the Wiki with you guys. :-D Twilight. A word on YouTube, please. Okay. Hi Twilight. Sorry I haven't said hi to ya yet, so I figured I'd HI Twilight, Welcome to the Wiki! Andy Gott (talk) 00:39, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. It's a great honor! :-D Hey Twilight, check out the Adventure Series page I made. Hope ya like it if ya haven't seen it yet: http://jadensadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight%27s_Adventures_Series I saw it. :-) Sorry about that. I know you want to help, but we already planned to doing Civil War ourselves. And it wouldn't seem fair if you didn't do your own crossover of the movie. It's okay, I understand that. I can next time ask a permission if there'll be a chance. Hang on, Twilight. Let me think of something to benefit you but satisfy my big brother. What's that? I'll think of something. I promise. Same here. Okay, thanks. What's up, Dean Cadance. Cute shoes. ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Dean Cadance: Why thanks. *smiles* Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 04:55, June 15, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm curious, Dean Cadance. When you sit at a desk, Why do you slip your feet out of your golden high heel shoes or cross your feet together and take off your shoes sometimes? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Dean Cadance: It's a long story, I always do that when I'm on a break or something. Say, Dean Cadance. Would you, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and your pony counterpart, Princess Cadance, be my friends along with Twilight and Rarity? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Also, Happy Birthday, Twilight! ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter (to Twilight) Hello? (to Rarity) How's your Rainbooms outfit? How did you take your shoes? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter hey twilight. Midnight Sparkle Fear factor Twilight... I have a great fear of Midnight Sparkle... She's scares me and strikes fear into my heart... I'm just scared, that's all... (PuppyPower32) Glad I'm happy I'm not the only one who have a huge fear and grudge on her. She haunted me and my twin sister all the days and nights, even in our nightmares... I just have a fear that she'll return one day... *hugs you* Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 07:13, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Twilight! I've got some good news! Ren and Megan adopted me as their daughter. And so, that means that makes you my adopted sister! (PuppyPower32) Really? Congrats! Welcome to the family. :-) Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 20:59, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Twi, gotta question. Is there a differince between the catagories "Twilight's Adventure members" & "The Rainbooms" or is there no differince whatsoever? Andy Gott (talk) 13:11, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I can call both categories about me and my friends' band whatever I like, just for others to know what characters I have. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 19:23, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I understand that. But what I'm saying is which one is for the team cause I always get confused as to which one to refure to as the main team cause one catagory has more than the other one. Andy Gott (talk) 19:56, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Both. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 20:06, October 27, 2016 (UTC) How is your day, Twilight? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Hello? I'm sorry. ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Merry Christmas Merry Christmas, Twilight! What are you gonna get for Christmas? (ZackLEGOHarryPotter) Happy New Year, Princess Twilight Sparkle! (kisses your hand) ~~ZackLEGOHarryPotter~~ Transformers: Robots in disguise (2015) ~~Hey, Twilight. Who's your favourite RID (2015) character? (Transformersprimefan)~~ Auntie Twilight? Will I get in trouble for using Cleo and her posse as basketballs? What's you're planning? Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 21:02, January 26, 2017 (UTC) And I guess you didn't know it was my birthday today. :) ...!!!! OH! I'm sorry... :-( Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 21:22, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day, Auntie Twilight! And Happy Hearts and Hooves' Day to you too! :-D Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 16:04, February 14, 2017 (UTC) You have a message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. You have another message from Pooh's Adventures Wiki. I said, you have another message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter